


Fur Baby

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is a Good Dog Dad, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Loves How Much He Loves Cephie, dog fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will comes home and finds Hannibal in an odd position.





	Fur Baby

Something was wrong.

Will paused in the doorway and frowned, listening for any signs of a pending greeting by an enthusiastic dog and his almost always equally enthusiastic husband.

He set down his bag by the door and stepped quietly through the house, hearing nothing but silence.

When he found the reason why Will couldn’t resist taking a picture.

Hannibal and Cephie were both sound asleep in their bed, the dog curled up in Hannibal’s arms quite comfortably while her tiny nose buried far under his chin.

Will couldn’t believe Hannibal would allow such a thing but had secretly suspected they might have been bonding more and more while he was at work.

He quietly padded over to the bed and shook Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Honey, I’m home.”

Hannibal opened one eye, his tired gaze soft and not at all rushing to move.

“You…”

Will kissed him softly, leaning over to pet Encephalitis before pulling away.

“I see I’ve been replaced.”

Hannibal’s cheeks reddened. “Not exactly, you see Encephalitis was rather forlorn earlier and I was comforting her as she slept.”

Will grinned. “Forlorn?”

Hannibal touched the dog’s head, petting her softly. “She gets very distressed when we run into that horrible St. Bernard down the block. I was very quick to lift her from its clutches and berate the owner but the damage done was quite dramatic

and I…”

Will kissed him and cut off the rest of the story, Hannibal’s hand coming to rest at his cheek as their tongues slid against each other. When they parted Hannibal let out a sigh, fingers caressing Will’s cheek.

“I love you,” Will whispered, pressing their lips together again.

Hannibal mumbled, “And I you, beloved, though I am unsure of what brought on such a gift.”

Will smiled. “You and the dog, I just….the old Hannibal would have never. You’re so different yet exactly the same.”

Hannibal frowned.

“I do not feel different,” his fingers moved down Will’s cheek, “Though you do.”

Will laid down and Hannibal shivered as he nosed his neck.

“Oh you’re different,” Will teased a soft lick up the side of his neck, “You smell different and act different. The Hannibal I knew before would never be caught dead walking a dog let alone sleeping next to one.”

Hannibal ran fingers through Will’s hair and Encephalitis suddenly licked his cheek. He laughed and lifted his head to pet her snout.

“She is part of our family, Will.”

Will smiled at him. “Our fur baby.”

Hannibal ran his palm over Encephalitis’ nose and she forced an additional touch by burrowing under his hand again.

“I suppose,” Hannibal said softly, “Though I think that particular idea is rather pushing things. Babies cannot do half of what Encephalitis can.”

Will laughed and scratched her nose.

“You’re better than a baby, aren’t you? Yes you are.”

She laid herself on his chest while Will took the other side.

“Much better,” Hannibal said, “Dogs her age can learn to kill full grown men. Humans can’t do that till they’re much older.”

Will lifted his head and stared at him.

“Hannibal,” he stared at the dog, “Did you train the dog to kill people?”

Hannibal frowned. “I wasn’t supposed to?”


End file.
